Órdenes
by Nasirid
Summary: Él, el caballero serio y callado, el que cumplía siempre las órdenes, no podía dejar de mirarla. Aunque supusiera romper una norma que nadie había dicho en voz alta. Spoilers hasta el 2x08


**Disclaimer:** _Nada que podáis reconocer me pertenece; todo propiedad de la BBC. _

Primer intento de un pairing _prácticamente _imposible. De ilusiones también se vive :)

.

.

.

En los últimos tiempos ser el segundo al mando de los caballeros de Camelot no era un trabajo grato. Leon nunca se quejaba, al contrario, asumía con agradecimiento la responsabilidad. Inclinaba la cabeza, seguía las órdenes y dejaba de ser la voz del silencio para convertirse en el caballero directo, íntegro y leal. El que podía gritar una orden y no sentir que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. El que aguantaba la presión de sentirse observado, de estar como en una prueba constante una hora tras otra y no se movía un ápice. Impasible.

Las órdenes eran las órdenes.

Pocas veces las cuestionaba. Nunca, más bien. Al menos no en voz alta. Salvo aquellos días de la reina troll, cuando todo decoro se perdía una vez se alejaban de su presencia y la orden de no insultar a Lady Catrina dejaba de existir. Y sin embargo, en el silencio de sus pensamientos, Leon había tenido que reprenderse en más de una ocasión.

Porque también era una orden, implícita, no dicha en voz alta pero de sobra conocida. Porque de alguna forma parecía estar resquebrajando el código de caballero si fijaba su vista en ella más de lo necesario.

Lady Morgana. La orden callada del rey, los turnos de guardia que nadie quería y que se ganaban aquellos que osaban traspasar cualquier advertencia.

Pero había momentos que era difícil acatar. Había momentos que era imposible no dejarse llevar por la sonrisa cálida de ella, por la forma en que cualquier vestido, cualquier color, atrapaban sus ojos a su figura. Momentos en los que ni el más impasible de los caballeros podía dejar de girar la cabeza para verla cruzar toda la sala del trono, abandonando una sesión de la corte que empezaría a ser tediosa una vez que las puertas se cerraran tras ella.

Sir Leon sabía que estaba mal, que el código de honor se rompía un poco más cada vez que dejaba vagar a su mente pensando en ella. Cada vez que sus pies iban más lentos si la veía al final de un pasillo, como deleitándose en el momento previo al cruce de miradas, de saludos de cortesía y de cabezas inclinadas. Disfrutando, aunque sin mover un músculo del rostro, de saber que ella lo miraba, que le veía y que aquel tono agradable con el que le llamaba era un ápice más cortés de lo habitual.

Él no se quejaba cuando los informes de las partidas de búsqueda le traían únicamente la mala noticia que ningún caballero quería dar al rey. Sir Leon cogía aire, comprobaba que la capa estaba bien ajustada a sus hombros y entraba a la sala del trono. Digno caballero de Camelot, afrontando fallos de los demás como propios. Como si de alguna forma ser el segundo al mando le obligara a dar con el príncipe incluso sin poder abandonar el castillo.

En momentos como aquel era preferible ser un caballero más, salir a caballo en vez de dar vueltas por el castillo, en vez de tanta diplomacia y cortesía. Pero las responsabilidades no eran regalos, eran armas de doble filo, eran pruebas de lealtad y sumisión que había que seguir; eran una demostración de valor, porque nadie en su sano juicio querría hacer enfadar al rey.

Había abandonado la sala con la cabeza alta, dando a entender que tenía toda la intención de cumplir la orden de encontrar al príncipe. Mandó a uno de los caballeros a avisar que el resto debía ponerse en marcha de nuevo, que allí no iba a descansar nadie hasta que no apareciera el príncipe Arthur. No era una buena noticia sin embargo, no después de un día entero de búsqueda infructuosa. Sus hombres estarían soñando con el momento de tenderse en la cama de nuevo y dormir, dormir hasta que el cuerpo dijera basta.

No esperaba encontrársela allí, a aquellas horas de la noche, y le pilló desprevenido, sin darle tiempo a disfrutar de poder verla. Sin que nadie le reprendiera, porque ella estaba en medio de su camino y no tenía más remedio que mirarla si quería seguir adelante.

Podía tardar el triple en cruzar un simple pasillo simplemente por aquellos segundos de libertad.

- Señora. – inclinó la cabeza, deteniéndose unos segundos aunque no tuviera que hacerlo.

- Sir Leon. – respondió ella, de pronto un amago de sonrisa en su voz. – Por vuestra cara imagino que Arthur no ha aparecido aún.

El caballero levantó la mirada, negando en silencio. Sabía que momentos como aquel no se repetían a menudo y aún así las palabras se le perdían en la garganta. No porque no tuviera nada que decir, porque no habría quedado mal contarle sobre lo infructuoso que resultaba buscar al príncipe si él no quería ser encontrado. Pero se le olvidaba todo, cualquier comentario banal que les fuera a retener un minuto más en aquel pasillo solitario.

Morgana no dijo nada más tampoco. Pero no siguió adelante. Como si esperara, deseara, que sir Leon hablara de nuevo. Como si quisiera realmente perder horas en aquel pasillo hablando con él. Por eso, a pesar de la preocupación, la sonrisa le bailaba tímida en los labios.

Y él lo notó. Vio cómo el gesto de la mujer era más relajado de lo habitual, cómo sus ojos se preocupaban pero ya exentos de cansancio. Eran las horas de estudio, los minutos interminables en que había podido observarla en la distancia. Los años que llevaba en Camelot. Él lo sabía, como lo sabía mucha gente en la corte, que Morgana no dormía bien, que las pesadillas le atormentaban y dibujaban aquellos rasgos cansados cada mañana. Pero no en aquel momento.

Y se atrevió.

- Parecéis descansada. – le dijo, intentando que la sonrisa no asomara a su rostro. Que sus labios no fueran más que un dibujo de la cortesía. Que no se notara que respiraba aliviado por verla tranquila.

- Gracias. – respondió ella, omitiendo la formalidad de llamarle _sir_ pero sin vocalizar su nombre. Lo hacía para ella misma, en silencio, llamándole como siempre hacía cuando se cruzaban, aunque de sus labios saliera el siempre formal 'sir Leon'.

Y nunca cruzaban más de un par de frases seguidas, nunca jamás se salía de aquella norma callada de hablar de cosas banales, siempre en el menor tiempo posible. Nunca se habían contado lo que habían hecho durante el día, lo aburridas que podían ser las cenas con gente de la corte o las interminables horas de un turno de guardia en las murallas. Nunca se habían preguntado qué les hacía felices en aquel lugar, en qué pensaban por la mañana al levantarse o de quién se acordaban antes de irse a dormir.

Nunca se habían llamado por sus nombres, sin títulos, sin verbos llenos de formalidad. Nunca se habían contado si aquello era lo que querían estar haciendo toda su vida. Si él había querido llevar siempre aquella capa roja, si ella era feliz con la incertidumbre de no saber qué sería de su futuro.

Nunca se habían hablado como amigos y aún así, en cada pasillo, cada segundo en que sus vidas se cruzaban, ambos sentían que había mucho más. Que la capa roja de él no significaba nada, que la sonrisa amable de ella tenía significados ocultos, únicos, sólo para ellos. Que las pocas veces en que él había cogido su mano para besarla Morgana se había aferrado al contacto. Un segundo más de lo normal, dos, pero lo había hecho.

Y entonces a él le importaban poco las órdenes. Le daba igual si una voz en su cabeza le hablaba del código de caballero, porque él la callaba, rápido, con una sonrisa sincera antes de desviar su mirada de ella. Porque si nadie le veía nadie podía juzgarle. Porque era caballero de Camelot pero primero era persona. Porque el sir siempre iría detrás de Leon.

Morgana sonrió un segundo antes de emprender la marcha hacia la sala del trono. Sonrió sin inclinar la cabeza, despojándose por una vez de la formalidad que siempre les rodeaba. No la quería, no había necesidad de ella. No con él.

- Leon. – lo llamó un instante después, cuando ya se habían dado la espalda. – Arthur volverá, estoy segura.

La sonrisa llegó entonces a sus labios, la preocupación desvanecida por el simple hecho de haberla escuchado llamarle. A él, no al caballero. Lo agradeció con un gesto y una mirada que duró tanto que si el rey pudiera verles, le habría valido una semana de guardias nocturnas. Morgana se giró entonces, acercándose a la puerta.

Y se marcharon, cada uno por su lado. Esperando la próxima vez, preguntándose si algún día no tendrían que buscar tanto un segundo donde perder la cortesía férrea de sus posiciones. Si alguna vez podrían preguntarse cómo estaban, sin que fuera algo vacío y típico. Si podrían responderse con sinceridad.

Si podrían ser Morgana y Leon, sin títulos, sin apellidos. Sin órdenes calladas y normas impuestas.


End file.
